Who to Bake Out of Man Dough?
by Achlys
Summary: Ginny thinks she isn't able to have the real Draco, so she makes one thanks to the twins' new product Man Dough. Unfortunatly for her things don't go quite as she planned them.


This one-shot was inspired by TASHAx's He Who Hesitates, and the Man Dough Weasley Wizard Wheezes product and how it's used was her idea, so special thanks to TASHAx!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Teddy would still have his parents.

* * *

><p>She couldn't remember when it happened. Not that she wanted to really. If she had a choice she would not be feeling what she feels now.<p>

It was always the same, she'd see him talking to his friends or sneering at some first year that had accidentally bumped into him; and it would feel like the world stopped spinning. Heat would rush to her cheeks, and she'd start to unconsciously smile a silly little grin that had warranted looks and her brother asking her if she had gone mental. Hermione would just look at her with a mixed look of knowing and unease on her face before she would go back to talking to Harry and Ron.

Ginny could sympathize with her on the unease. If someone would have come up to her and told her that Draco Malfoy, The Blonde Git, The Ice Prince of Slytherin, would be able to make her knees weak, she would have asked them if they needed to go to St. Mungo's and see if they were hit with the confundus charm.

Ginny had no idea on what she should do with her unwelcomed crush. She couldn't go up to him and tell him that she likes him. He would just laugh at her, and then make comments about her family, and how she would never be able to buy a guy to like her. She also wasn't too keen on sending him a love letter; it just seemed to second year to her. And she definitely wasn't going to use a love potion on him, which would just scream desperate, not to mention that when the effects wore off he would be furious.

Ginny was finding herself to be in quite a predicament when she heard tapping on the window of her dormitory. Curious she went over and opened the window allowing a brown barn owl to come in and drop a parcel on her lap before stealing one of her crackers that she had be eating and flying back out the window.

Wondering what the parcel could contain, Ginny carefully unwrapped the brown packaging covering the item, and gasped at what she saw. She picked up the note from where it had fallen on the floor. The note read:

Ginny,

Ron told us. **Quite loudly I might add!** Oui! Quiet Forge I'm trying to write here. **Sorry Gred. **Anyway, Ron told us that you've not been yourself lately. **You should always be yourself Gin. **Yes she should shouldn't she? **I agree mate, she does do a mean bat boogey hex doesn't she?** Quite right you are Fred; I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it. **Poor ferret.** Let's continue, we just finished the final touches on this, and though you ought to be the first to test it out for us.** It's called Man Dough. You can make your own man, or a man for a friend, or to get back at a bloody ex who was a nasty piece of work.** But it only last till the cookie breaks or goes stale. **Yea after that it's pretty much useless. **And since you're our favorite sister. **Our only sister really. **That she is Fred that she is.** We thought you could try it out for us. **Yea it might end up cheering you up. **Or it might just blow up on Filch. **Right whichever is fine, just tell us what happens. **And if any boys are giving you trouble, just tell us. **We can try out some of our new products on him.

Forge + **Gred**

Ginny smiled, she loved that her brothers were being concerned about her. She looked at the directions and thought that this could work. If she couldn't have the real Draco, she could have cookie Draco.

Not wanting to waste time Ginny hurried to the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go room as some people called it. When she entered the room it took on the appearance of a mixture between The Burrow's kitchen and the one at Grimmauld Place. Ginny quickly went to work on kneading the dough, the cinnamon smell tickling her nose causing her to sneeze. She then sprinkled some flour on the table and took the rolling pin and started rolling it out. She used a simple spell to cut out the shape of a gingerbread man, and then got to work on his personality. She added traits that could be found in the original Draco such as, arrogance, cockiness, a dash of smartass, intelligence, (He is second in his year) flirtation, smugness, and a dollop of possessiveness.

She then started mixing the icing for his hair adding yellow and white to get that perfect shade of that pale blonde hair that every Malfoy has. Ginny used the gray gumdrops for his eyes (which she thought was odd seeing as she had never seen a gray gumdrop before.) She used the black icing for his shirt and pants, and finished his ensemble with black gumdrops for the buttons on his shirt. (Again an unusual color for a gumdrop.) When she finished she place the cookie on the tray and headed over to the oven. A quick incendio charm and the cookie was baking.

About forty-five minutes later the gingerbread man was done. She took him out and stared at it in confusion. 'Where is the man' she thought to herself before she turned around hearing a snicker. What she saw made her gasp, causing her grip on the tray to become lax and the cookie to fall. Before it could reach the ground a pale hand caught it and flashed the red head that was still standing in shock and irate look. "Watch what you do to my body love."

'Merlin! He even talks like him.' She though still staring at him not comprehending a word he said.

Before her clothed in a black button down shirt and form fitting pants that outlined his bum perfectly was Draco Malfoy. Or at least Ginny's cookie version of him. It was uncanny looking at the figure for he resembled the original perfectly, from his pale blonde locks, to his aristocratic cheeks, to his storm grey eyes, and the annoyed scowl he was so fond of.

"Are you okay love?" a concern look looked wrong on his face. Ginny wanted to make sure he never had to wear one ever again.

"I'm fine. It's just you look so much like him." She breathed still amazed on how perfect he was. 'Maybe it takes on the form you think of when you make them?' she wondered, reminding herself she write to her brothers and ask.

The concern look was replaced with a confused one. "Um who?" he asked. The awe look was slowly beginning to freak the cookie man out. (Well as much as he can freak out. Ginny still wasn't sure what emotions he was capable of)

'Another thing to add to the list of asking Fred and George' she thought before answering his question. "The person I model you after." She then went into the whole story of how he came to be him nodding his head at some points, looking angry at others, and possessive towards the end when he caught the look in her eye as she spoke of his doppelganger.

"Well love it seems you're in a fine mess aren't you. Luckily you have me." It seems the cockiness and arrogance she made him with was showing through.

"Yes, so you'll be Draco Malfoy for me since I can't very well have the real one." A cross look stole over his face at her mentioning of him not being real; just a replacement.

'I can be real enough' He thought strolling over to her and dipping her into a searing kiss. Ginny shocked at the sudden action didn't respond right away. But eventually the shock dulled and she responded quite happily wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>What neither of them knew was that a black haired, violet eyed, dark tan skinned boy was watching the scene with his mouth touching the floor. 'What the hell?' was all he could think.<p>

Blaise Zabini best friend of Draco Malfoy, number one flirt of Hogwarts, and the second of the Slytherin Sex Gods (Draco being the first) was in a foul mood. He had a transfiguration essay due tomorrow that he had put off till the last minute, and the Slytherin common room was too noisy to work in; the library was closed since it was after curfew, so he couldn't go there. And the only other place he could think of was the Room of Requirement.

So imagine his surprise when he opens the door that was already there, getting ready to scare the other occupant out so he can use the room, and comes to witness his best friend whom he was positive was in his room at the moment shagging some random girl from Ravenclaw; and the Weaselette snogging like there's no tomorrow. 'Merlin! Did I step into some bloody alternate universe or something'

Blaise knew his friend has had feelings for the youngest Weasley ever since they both got drunk last year and played truth or dare. He also knew his friend to be a bloody coward so there was no way that that look alike was his best mate. 'What should I do? Tell her she's snogging an imposter. Or tell him someone made a polyjuice potion to transform into him and embarrass him by kissing the Weaselette?' His thoughts stopped when they broke apart and he heard their conversation.

* * *

><p>"I can be real enough." The imposter began. Blaise had no idea what he was talking about, but decided to keep his presence hidden until he knew all the facts.<p>

"But you're just a cookie that resembles him. What will happen if your body breaks or when it becomes stale?" She held up a gingerbread cookie from what Blaise could tell gesturing to it.

Now Blaise was very confused. 'What does that sodding cookie have to do with anything?' But he got his answer when Ginny peeled off one of the gingerbread cookie's eyes. The Draco doppelganger's eye too was gone. Suddenly everything clicked, the cookie was like a voodoo doll. Anything that happened to it happened to the boy that looked like his best mate. 'Where did she get that thing' he was a little skittish about a cookie being made to look like him. 'Who knows what the bloody birds would do if they had one.' While he was tormented with his thoughts Ginny and 'Draco' were still arguing.

"I still don't see why you can't be with me!" The cookie shouted, throwing his hands into the air. The scowl on his face distorting his beauty. (Especially with the missing eye)

"Because you're not real. You're just some sodding product that my brothers made." Ginny was getting pissed now. Maybe she overdid it when she mixed his personality or maybe there was just some glitch in the product. Either way she was done with this idea, and was going to tell Fred and George that they need to improve this product before trying to sell it.

Ginny decided enough was enough and was ready to break the cookie in half when a hand grabbed her arm hard. She looked into deep mercury eyes that showed anger. "I don't think you want to do that love." His grip on her arm tightened.

"No mate I don't think you want to do that." Blaise had seem enough and made his presence known. His flicked his wand and the cookie flew out of Ginny's hand to the floor shattering into pieces. The gingerbread man tossed a look of loathing at Blaise before disappearing. "Now that that's settled love, would you mind telling me what that was all about?" the look on Blaise face left no room for argument on Ginny half.

So with a sigh she for the second time that night told him why she had the insane idea to make a gingerbread cookie resembling Draco. When she was done she stared at Blaise who had a blank look on his face. 'Pathetic the both of them' he didn't know which one of them was worse. Draco being a bloody coward, or Weasley for thinking she could replace him with a cookie. 'When did I become a fucking matchmaker and a fucking shrink'

Blaise grabbed Ginny's arm loosening the hold when she whimpered, and dragged her towards the head's common room. He spoke the password and dragged her though shooting a look at Hermione, who had risen to her feet when she saw Blaise enter dragging Ginny along. He led her to the right side of the stairs and let go of her arm when they reached a door. The look he gave her chased off any thoughts of running she had.

Blaise barged into the room, Draco looked up from his desk in surprise. He was use to his best friend coming and going as he pleased, but the stony look on his face made him pause. Blaise didn't get angry often. He was the laid back type so when he was in a rage, it was best to keep quiet if you valued your life. "Hey mate" he greeted hesitantly, becoming unnerved at the starring.

"Where's the Ravenclaw?" He asked getting to the point. Now Draco was worried. The calm façade he was wearing was ruin by the look in his eyes.

"Err..She left a while ago, I just wasn't into it tonight." That was a lie and they both knew it. Draco hardly slept with anyway since he found out he liked Weasley. Blaise still just nodded his head accepting the answer.

"Do you want to know what I'm tired of Draco?" The question was rhetorical. "I'm tired of you being a bloody coward and not telling Red you like her." At the stunned look Draco gave Blaise snorted. "You say lots of things you don't mean to say when you drink mate." With that he went back out in the corridor to get Ginny who was pretending not to have been listening. It was ruined by the fact that her cheeks were stained red.

He unceremoniously dropped her on the bed, and left calling out halfway down the stairs. "She likes you too, going so far as to make a replica of you out of a cookie." And he left, his job done. Now he could finish his essay in peace.

Draco turned to Ginny who was still on his bed and raised an eyebrow. The blush made her face glow. "Do I even want to know Red?" She shook her head no. It would be too embarrassing to tell, and would probably freak him out.

Instead of pushing her he stroll over to the bed looked her in the eye and asked mockingly serious, "So I hear you like me too?" she nodded and he leant down and kissed her.

* * *

><p>A couple days later Ginny sat on Draco's bed as she wrote her letter to Fred and George. Draco watching her from his laying down position; running his fingers through her crimson curls. As she finished he peeked over her shoulder and skimmed it. Eyebrows arching as he read about his cookie counterpart. 'Ah' he thought now what Blaise said made sense. Ginny looked at him with a fear filled face. They had just gotten together, and now he was probably going to break up with her.<p>

As if reading her thoughts, Draco cupped her cheek bringing his face closer to hers, and whispered against her lips, "I'm flattered." Before kissing her senseless. The letter to her brothers falling out of her hand as she wrapped her arm around his neck playing with the hair at his nape.

* * *

><p>When Fred and George got Ginny's letter a couple days later they smiled. Sure they had some work to do on the Man Dough, but from what Ginny spoke of on her experience, they will be swimming in galleons when they got the kinks worked out. Both looked at each other and thought the same thing, 'it's going to be brilliant.' Perhaps they would give Ginny some of the profit since she helped and tested it.<p> 


End file.
